King Of Spades
by Zexion12
Summary: In An Attempt To Pay His Debt King Xemnas Sends His Younger Brother As Payment To The Ruthless King Of Spades. Will Zexion Be Able To Change The Cold Hearted King Or Will He Be Broken By His Ruthless Ways? LuxXZex Pairing. Please Read&Review
1. Suffering

Suffering

This is a complete revise of my story. I had taken it down because it looked sloppy and I really didn't put much effort in it but I've become more interested in this story and decided to give it a total revise. So please enjoy this story.

* * *

I silently stared out the window as I watched the houses that we drove by. I heard Xaldin say "we're almost there." I ignored him and watched as rain droplets slowly started to fall on the window. I looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds rumbling up ahead notifying me that it was going to be a down pour of rain shortly. How could he do something like this to me? After all that he's done to me? I'm his little brother. Sadness slowly started to rise in my heart as memories of recent events slowly started to boil to the surface…

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

_I approached my older brother's desk as he motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. I calmly sat down and locked eyes with him. I saw the boredom and his yellow eyes and I was curious of why he summoned me here. I slowly asked "yes Xemnas?" He observed me and brushed his long silver hair to the side. _

_His chocolate skin was hidden under the black cloak that he donned every day. I could tell that he was contemplating on what to say. He leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and interlocking his fingers together. _

_He finally broke the silence by saying "as you know I borrowed I great deal of money from Luxord and it is time for me to repay my debt."_

_ I raised one eyebrow at him and replied "I don't understand what this has to do with me."_

_ Xemnas glared at me and said "as payment I'm giving you to him."_

_ My eyes widened in surprise as I couldn't believe my ears of what I heard. _

_I lightly shook my head and replied "this has to be some type of joke."_

_ I knew in the bottom of my heart that he wasn't joking and the look on Xemnas's face didn't reassure me either. I stood straight up knocking the chair to the ground._

_ Xemnas paid no attention to my actions and spoke very calmly "you will leave today, all you belongings have been packed and are ready to go."_

_ I couldn't believe what he what he was telling me. _

_I exclaimed "this is my house too you can't just kick me out!"_

_ Xemnas replied "I have no intentions of arguing with you the deed has already been done now leave with your head held high."_

_ I grunted as I balled up my fist in anger and angrily stated "I'm not leaving, this is my house too and you have no right to kick me out after everything you've put me through."_

_Xemnas deeply sighed and snapped his fingers. I heard the door open and felt a strong hand grasp my arm forcing me to come backwards. I looked behind me and saw it was Xaldin my older brothers most trusted servant. I tried to pull away but tight grip that he held on my arm stifled my attempts of escaping his clutches. _

_I started to struggle and shouted at my brother "mom and dad would be ashamed of you!"_

_That seemed to strike a nerve within my brother which was rare of him. He snapped his fingers once more and I felt a swift blow strike me in the back of my neck and my body went limp as I fell unconscious._

* * *

Oh my fault I never introduced myself properly, my name is Zexion Nobody and my olde- former older brother is Xemnas Nobody a very powerful king. My mom and died when I was younger and everything was left to me and my older brother. Xemnas didn't always used to act like this, he used to be so friendly and fun to be around but one day it seems as though something changed in him and ever since he's been emotionless and heartless. All those events eventually led up to IT. I don't like bringing up the memories of IT. Xemnas is the sole reason why I act the way I act now. I used to be out going and friendly to whoever I came across. After IT my whole personality and attitude changed. I became more stubborn, isolated from everyone, and developed a horrible habit of using foul language.

I'll never forgive my brother for doing this to me. He and I both know that he could have paid back Luxord he just wanted me out his way. My parents were both king and queen of this land and when they passed all the money and the kingdom was left to Xemnas and me. Luxord Spades is also a king and owns his land and is trying to claim our land and kingdom.

What I find strange is that Xemnas and Luxord used to be best friends when they were younger thicker then thieves but then everything changed and they became mortal enemies. I deeply sighed, how could he do this to me? Did he ever care about me? I felt a tear slowly starting to form at the corner of my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I wasn't going to shed a tear for him. My days of crying are over. I've cried enough in my life.

We turned a corner and I saw Luxord's Castle coming into view. We pulled up to his large iron gates and waited a couple of minutes before they slowly creaked open allowing us to enter. We drove in as the rain started to come down. I saw a blue haired man waiting outside for us holding a blue umbrella over his head. We drove in front of the Castle and I watched as Xaldin turned off the car, grabbing an umbrella as he stepped out the car.

He opened the umbrella as he closed the car door and walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I pulled the hood over my head as I stepped out the car.

I never did tell you about my appearance. I have bright aqua colored eyes even though only the left one is visible. The right one is covered by my long layered bangs. I have steel blue hair with traces of grey in it thanks to Xemnas. I sport messy bangs that completely cover the right side of my face, reaching about one or two inches past my chin. On my left side, my bangs, though still rather long, are shorter then the right side, partially covering my ear.

A few strands of hair fall over my exposed face. The back of my hair was a bit short then the front. After IT happened I donned the black cloak marking my deep depression. The sleeves were kind of bell shaped and underneath I wore a black short sleeved shirt, black pants, with knee high boots that had my pants tucked inside of them. The boots had a small heel on the bottom of them and last but not least I had on black gloves.

Now back to the story.

I glanced over Xaldin and saw the sadness in his eyes as I stepped out the car. I knew Xaldin had developed deep romantic feelings for me. I could tell that he desperately wanted me to stay home. He closed the car door behind me as the blue haired man walked over to us.

He stopped in front of us and bowed at me "good to see young master Zexion, as to you Xaldin."

Xaldin nodded and replied back "good to see you to Saix."

Saix lightly smiled and I saw that he had large X marked scar in the middle of his face. He had long blue hair that reached mid way down his back. It was slicked back with wild spikes at the top of his head. He had amber colored eyes which I found quite intriguing. He was dressed in butler attire.

He looked at me and said "you go wait inside young master Zexion while we bring your stuff in, it's not good for you to be out in the rain."

I lightly nodded and walked up the white marble steps and up to the doors. I pushed them open and stepped inside. The interior was very interesting.

Tall white marble pillars went down the walkway which led to two white marble grand staircases on the other side of the room. In between the grand stairs cases there was fountain which had a spades card as a sculpture. I looked and saw a door on both sides of the walls which I assumed led into the kitchen and living room. I heard movement behind me and saw Saix and Xaldin bring in my two large suitcases. They put them down as they walked over to me.

Xaldin pulled me into a tight embrace which surprised me. I welcomed the hug as Xaldin kissed my forehead and slowly let me go. I looked up into his face and saw so much sadness in his eyes. I frowned as sadness rose in my heart.

He said "just promise me that you won't get into trouble."

I lightly smiled at him and replied "now you know that I can't make any promise to that." Xaldin chuckled and said "I'll see you soon." I nodded and replied back "that's a promise."

Xaldin smiled at me and nodded. He turned around and slowly left waving goodbye to me as he left out the mansion doors closing them behind him.

I glanced over at Saix and he said "you wait here and I'll go inform Luxord of your arrival."

I raised one eyebrow at him and asked "Xemnas didn't inform Luxord that I was coming here?"

Saix shook his head and I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I sharply folded my arms against my chest.

Saix bowed as he said "now if you will excuse me I'll go inform Luxord of your arrival, wait here till I get back."

I nodded as Saix walked to the grand staircase and quickly walked up it and sharply turned to the left and disappeared from my view.

...

Saix slowly walked down the hallway to Luxord's office his arms folded behind his back as he contemplated on what to say to Luxord. Saix knew it was going to be a difficult job to explain to Luxord why his arch enemies little brother is waiting downstairs. Saix stopped in front of Luxord's office and deeply gulped as he slowly knocked three times on the door.

A deep voice replied "come in."

Saix took a deep breath as he stepped inside the office. Saix closed the door behind him as he stepped into the office. He looked at Luxord who was sitting at his desk reading a file on Xemnas for the 10th time that day.

Luxord looked up from the file and stared at Saix. Luxord asked "what is it Saix?"

Saix gulped as ran through in his head on what to say to Luxord without angering him.

Luxord waited for a reply and said "it's best not to keep me waiting Saix."

Saix nodded and said "Xemnas has finally delivered his payment to you."

Luxord darkly smiled as he replied "it's about time that old bastard paid me, he had better added interest for taking so long."

Saix nodded and continued "the payment is downstairs."

Luxord waved a dismissive hand at him and said "well go get it then and bring it to me."

Saix nodded and left the room closing the door behind him as Luxord went back to his reading. Saix walked down the hallway knowing that the worst was still to come. He reached the staircase and quickly walked down them and saw Zexion waiting right where he left him.

...

Saix had returned but there was something different about him, I could tell that he was scared but what was he scared of? I assume I would be finding out very shortly.

Saix bowed to me once more and said "follow me young master Zexion."

I followed him to the staircase and we slowly walked up it. We turned left and made our way down the hallway. There were a lot of doors but we finally stopped in front of one which was labeled: _Luxord's Office_.

Saix turned around to me and said "wait right here and don't come in till I tell you to."

I nodded as he took a deep breath and walked into the office closing the door behind him.

Saix walked into the room closing the door behind him as Luxord put down the file and looked up at him. Luxord asked "well where is it?" Luxord slowly felt himself getting annoyed. Saix gulped and replied "you can come in now."

I heard Saix tell me to come in and I took a deep breath just like he did to prepare myself for what lies on the other side of the door. I put my hand on the door knob and pushed the door open and stepping inside. I closed the door behind me as I glanced as stood next to Saix and took a glance around the office. It was vaguely similar to Xemnas's office spacious with a liquor cabinet in the corner. There was a small white couch against the wall just like Xemnas's office. The only difference was that Xemnas's office color scheme was black and grey while Luxord's color scheme was pure white and grey but he had playing card symbols on his wall. Which was understandable since his last name was Spades.

I looked at Luxord who was sitting at his desk his eye wide as he looked at me. I went and sat in the white chair in front of his desk and folded my arms against my chest and glared at him. Luxord was an attractive man from what I could see. He has short platinum blond hair that was styled into a Caesar. He had a goatee which was the same color as his beard. He had electric blue eyes which looked similar to grey depending on how you looked at them. He wore five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear. He had a strong muscular build under his black and white suit. The buttons on his suit looked like they were ready to pop from the muscle underneath.

Luxord watched me as I looked him up down. Luxord raised one eyebrow at me and then shot a deathly glare at Saix. That glare was full of pure anger and could make the strongest man flinch. I even flinched from the look even though it wasn't directed at me. I saw Saix flinch out of the corner my eye.

Luxord angrily asked "why the hell is he here?!"

You could hear the acid in his voice as he spoke. Saix gulped and replied "this is your payment." Luxord narrowed his eyes at Saix and angrily said "don't fool with me Saix, this is a mere boy not my money!"

I interrupted "there's no need to snap at him like that."

Luxord glared at me with so much anger in his eyes surprised at my sudden outburst. He replied back nearly shouting "you will only speak when spoken to!"

I rolled my eyes and calmly replied back "I'll speak when I want to and how I want to."

Luxord's eyes widened in surprise as he sharply got up shaking the desk as he got up. He shot me a glare as he said "while you are under my home you will not disobey me and will follow my rules precisely."

I corrected him "this is a house not a home; this will never be a home as long as you reside here."

Luxord sharply replied "if you do not follow my rules, punishment will be dealt out appropriately."

I rolled my eyes and said "its not like I asked to be brought here, I was forced to come."

I saw Luxord darkly grin which creeped me out."

Luxord calmly said "well I can have arrangements for you to be sent to the Forbidden Place."

I sighed in annoyance and sharply replied "I'm sure the Forbidden place is far more enjoyable then your kingdom."

Luxord shook his head and asked "do you even know what the Forbidden place is?"

The only thing I know about the Forbidden place is that it's a prison where the most deadly criminals are sent there to rot. I looked up at Luxord and answered "it's a prison, I'm not slow." Luxord chuckled "yes it is, with a face like yours you won't last long, by the end of the day you would be covered in sweat and semen."

I gulped and he continued "you would be used like a whore for there sexual desires, I doubt you would get any sleep while your there."

I sharply looked to the side my bangs swished in my face as I did. I didn't want to look into Luxord's face while he said that. The thought of that made me sick to my stomach.

Luxord said "now you want that I could have that arranged as we speak."

I quickly turned to look him directly in the face and shook my head." Luxord darkly smiled "I didn't think so, now under my home you will not disobey me or show insubordination." I rolled my eyes and sharply asked "if I didn't follow the rules at my own house what really makes you think I'm going to follow yours?" I saw the anger in his eyes and he opened one of his desk drawers and brought out a long three tailed whip.

I raised one eyebrow at and asked "you expect me to back down because of a whip?"

Luxord shook his head "it seems as though you'll have to experience first hand on how I deal out punishment." He snapped his fingers and I heard the door open. I felt someone grab me by arm and pulled me out of my seat. I looked back to see a muscular man a little bit muscular then Luxord. He angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair was the color of ginger and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

He slowly started to pull me backwards towards the door. I slowly started to struggle, this scene was to similar as to when Xemnas was kicking me out.

Luxord spoke up "I assume you know where to take him Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus nodded as he slowly started to pull me out and was stopped when Luxord said "as punishment Zexion you will receive 13 lashes." I gulped and Saix said "sir please you don't have to do this." Luxord shot Saix a deathly glare and angrily replied "unless you're willing to take some of the lashes for him then I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut Saix."

Saix thought for a moment and finally said "yes sir I am willing to take some lashes for him."

Luxord grunted taken back by Saix. Luxord growled "fine then you will receive five lashes; I will get to you once I'm done."

Luxord turned his attention back to me and said "it's your lucky day instead of 13 you will receive 8 lashes." I looked at Saix with sadness in my eyes; I can't believe he would do that for me. I had a newfound respect and admiration for Saix. Lexaeus quickly ushered me out of the room with Luxord in tow with the whip curled up in his hand. I was forced down the hallway and down the grand staircase. Lexaeus kept a good grip on my arm making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

We walked down the walkway of pillars and stopped in the middle and turned to the left and I was met with a door which was unknown to me. I didn't notice that door when I first arrived here I was curious on where it would leave. We walked over to it and Lexaeus opened the door and I looked into the space and saw a long staircase but instead of the white marble I was met with stone. We walked down the steps which felt like hours. We finally reached the bottom and walked down the long hallway.

As we walked I looked at my surroundings, I was met with jail cells on both sides. I was vaguely reminded of a dungeon. I didn't even know dungeons were still allowed. I was brought into a large jail cell and Lexaeus moved me to the north wall where the chains were hanging.

I deeply gulped as he took off my cloak before grabbing my arms and gently locked them into the chains. I had to stand on my tippy toes just to keep from dangling off the floor. Whoever was the last one in here must have been rather tall because the chains weren't adjusted to my height. Lexaeus apologized to me as he ripped my shirt off.

Fear rose in my heart as he slowly backed away from me. I looked to the entrance and saw Luxord slowly walk in and walk over to me. He grabbed my face with his hand and said "if you beg maybe I'll have second thoughts about your punishment." That's when I did the one thing that would risk my life. I spat in his face.

I saw his rage go beyond critical level as he wiped the spit out of his face. He around me and took a couple steps back.

I looked back and saw him grip the handle of the whip as he let it uncurl to the ground. I gulped as whipped his arm back and harshly brought the whip onto my back. The noise echoed throughout the jail cell as it made contact with my flesh. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of enjoying this.

He brought his arm back once more and harshly brought the whip to my flesh once more. I felt a tear slowly start to boil to the surface and I quickly stifled that tear not wanting to shed a tear for him.

Each lash was more worst then the last one. It felt like it went on for hours. I counted each whip and I was glad when he delivered the 8th lash. I felt something trickle down my face and knew it was blood from the coppery smell. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell as I looked down saw the blood drip on the floor.

I looked back and my eyes widened in fear as I saw him bring his arm back. He saw the look in my eyes and he answered the question that I was thinking "this is for the act of spitting in my face."

I gulped as he harshly brought the whip on my back. I arched my back in pain as I felt so much hate and anger in that one whip. I panted as sweat fan down my forehead. The room slowly started to spin as I felt myself starting to get dizzy. That's when I slowly passed out from the pain and exhaustion…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. I really like this chapter because the first copy of this chapter was sloppy and I really didn't put much effort into it. I'm looking forward to the upcoming chapters. I'm going to revise all the chapters for this story and hopefully you will like them. So just leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Anger Management

-Zexion12


	2. Anger Management

Anger Management

Here is chapter two of this revised story. I really like where this story is going and can't wait to get out more chapters for this. So please enjoy the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

I slowly started to stir out of my slumber. I was lying on my stomach in a large white bed. I glanced around to see I was in a plain white room. There was white night stand next to my bed with a white lamp on it. On the other side of the room there were double doors which I inferred was the closet. I saw another door which I guessed lead to the bathroom. I tried to move and as soon as I did pain shot through my body like a bullet.

My back arched in pain as I gritted my teeth in anger. This was Luxord's fault. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. I looked to my left and saw a tall male walking into my room with a black medical bag. He had platinum blonde hair similar to Luxord. It was worn long, with two slightly shorter but still rather long bangs that framed his face.

He wore a rather long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, purple ascot. He also wore black pants with knee high silver lined boots vaguely similar to the ones Xemnas and I wear. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it while he put his medical bag on the night stand.

He looked at me and asked "I assume you must be young master Zexion?"

I nodded and asked "who are you?"

The man opened his medical bag and went rummaging through it as he answered "my name is Vexen, Luxord's doctor; I was told to check on you."

He asked "so what seems to be the problem?"

I answered "my back."

Vexen glanced towards the comforter that was covering me and raised one eyebrow at me. He reached over and lightly pulled the comforter off of me. I winced in pain as some parts of the comforter were stuck to my back. Vexen managed to get the comforter off and I saw the look of anger and sadness run over his face as he looked at my exposed back.

Vexen shook his head and commented "how could he do this?"

I glanced back to see what Vexen was talking about and I nearly gagged at the sight before me. Majority of the skin on my back was broken and you could see the white meat. It was a horrific sight to see. There was dried blood on the cuts but also fresh blood that was oozing out of some of them.

Vexen snapped "I told him to stop this! This is completely barbaric."

Vexen angrily fumbled through his black medical bag and pulled out a white medium sized spray bottle.

I asked "what is that?

Vexen answered "antibiotic spray, got to clean your open wounds so they don't get infected, it's going to sting so bare with me." I nodded as sprayed my back with the spray. I winced in pain at the sting as he sprayed till me back was nice and damp.

He returned the spray back to this back and pulled out a thick roll of gauze.

He looked at me and said "Zexion I need for you to sit up so I can apply the gauze."

I gulped as fresh memories of the first time I attempted to sit up didn't end so well. I knew I had no choice to sit up. I deeply sighed as I slowly rolled over to my side and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Vexen helped me sit up as pain ran throughout my whole body. By the time I managed to sit up my breath was slow and labored. Sweat ran down my brow as I struggled to catch my breath. The pain that I was feeling was unbearable. Nobody should have to experience the pain I was feeling.

Vexen slowly unrolled the gauze and started at my top torso and fully wrapped my torso in gauze. He wrapped it over once more and finished his work.

Vexen commented "this gauze is an experiment of mine."

I wearily asked "an experiment?"

Vexen nodded "yes, while being a doctor I'm also an experienced scientist."

I asked "so what will this gauze do?"

Vexen gave me a crooked smile as he answered "this gauze has this type of gel imbued within it to make the healing process go along faster, this gauze is also waterproof and won't need to be changed until its time to be removed which makes this gauze a marvelous piece of work."

I nodded in agreement as I ran my hand over my torso.

I looked at Vexen and asked "what about the scaring?"

Vexen put a comforting hand on my shoulder and replied "I've been working on this solution to make scars disappear, it should be ready for use and a couple of weeks."

I flashed Vexen a warm and friendly smile which was rare of me. Usually my smiles were full of sarcasm but this smile was different. I could tell Vexen cared about my well being. Vexen reached in his bag once more and pulled out a small container of pills. He opened the container and pulled out two pills and handed them to me.

Vexen said "these pills will help with the pain."

A wave of drowsiness ran over my body and I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. Vexen chuckled "I forgot to mention that the side affect of those pills includes drowsiness." I yawned as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Vexen helped me back into bed as he pulled the covers up to my face. I thanked Vexen and he replied "no problems, now you get a good night sleep while I go have a chat with the King Of spades."

I lightly nodded as Vexen grabbed his medical bag and made his way to the door. He flicked off the light as he left closing the door behind him. I yawned once more as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

Luxord was sitting at his desk going over some legal documents when Vexen stormed into his room slamming the door behind him. Luxord was surprised by Vexen's actions. Vexen slammed his bag into the chair and shot Luxord a deathly glare. Luxord arched a curious eyebrow at Vexen wondering what got him so worked up.

Luxord asked "did you do as I told you and check on Zexion?"

Vexen nodded and harshly replied "yes I did, Luxord explain to me why you whipped him?"

Vexen was trying his hardest not to lash out at Luxord. Luxord rested his elbow on his desk and replied "I don't understand why you're questioning me on how I deal punishment in my Kingdom, I am the King don't forget that."

Vexen rolled his eyes "you had no right to whip him Luxord, the boy has already been through enough and here you go treating him like he's worthless." Luxord felt his anger slowly starting to rise.

Luxord replied "how I treat my subjects holds no concern to you."

Vexen scoffed "it does concern me when I'm the one who has to treat them afterwards, Zexion has already been rejected by his brother and you're treating him like this; you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Luxord growled "I'd advise you to stay in your lane Vexen."

Vexen chuckled "Luxord your threats don't scare me, you need to get your attitude right or I will be suggesting you take Anger Management."

Vexen shook his head "I'm going to be staying here for a couple of days to keep an eye on you and Zexion."

Luxord sighed in annoyance as Vexen grabbed his medical bag and went for the door. Vexen was about to open the door when he glanced back at Luxord and said "try doing something nice for him." Vexen walked out after that closing the door behind him. Luxord grumbled as he walked over to the small cabinet which housed his liquor.

He grabbed a bottle Gin and wine glass and walked over to his desk. He sat down and poured himself a full glass of gin. Luxord grabbed the glass and took a long of the drink. He sighed in relief as he savored the taste. Luxord decided he should get some sleep since he had a long day a head of him.

The next morning Luxord was sitting at desk signing some legal documents. He heard the door open and glanced up to see Axel another one of his trusted butlers standing in front of his desk.

Axel asked "you called for me sir?"

Luxord looked Axel up and down observing Axel's outfit. Axel wore a black and red checker board button up shirt with the sleeves folded up. He wore black skinny jeans with black and red converses. Luxord sighed in annoyance; Luxord grew tired of whipping Axel over his outfits. What Axel should be wearing is his normal butler attire.

Luxord ordered "go wake up Zexion and tell him to be ready."

Axel nodded and asked "anything else sir?"

Luxord lightly smiled; which was rare of him and replied "no that will be all."

Axel bowed and turned to leave closing the door behind him. Axel walked down the hallway and deeply sighed. Axel was surprised that Luxord smiled, he wondered if it had something to do with this Zexion boy. Axel doesn't really know much about Zexion except that he's Xemnas's little brother other then that he's clueless. Axel stopped in front of the room that was labeled: Zexion. Axel knocked on the marble door and patiently waited.

Once he didn't get any reply he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. Axel stepped inside and glanced around at the bare room. He saw a white marble dresser on the other side of the room next to the double doors which he assumed led to the closet. He looked over at the large white bed and slowly walked over to it.

He glanced down at the boy who was wrapped up in a white fluffy comforter. Axel leaned over to get a good look at the boy's face and felt himself blush. Axel chuckled as he thought; this boy is rather cute no wonder Luxord is so worked up. Axel slowly started to shake the boy woke.

...

I slowly started to feel myself getting woken out my deep slumber. My eyes slowly flickered open and I was met with bright emerald colored eyes. I sat up straight and took a curious look at the male in front of me. He ran his hair through his thick, shoulder length, bright red hair, styled into slicked back spikes. He has purple reverse tear drops under each eye.

He bowed in front of me and commented "no need to worry I'm Axel one of Luxord's butlers; I was sent by him to get you up and ready."

I arched a curious brow at him and asked "ready for what?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't question his orders I follow them."

I nodded knowing that questioning Luxord's orders would end gravely.

I said "well thank you for waking me, and tell the cold hearted bastard that I will be ready in a few."

Axel chuckled "you got spunk, I like that."

I lightly chuckled as Axel waved goodbye and left out my room. I deeply sighed as I got out my bed and walked over to the door which leads to the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped inside the white bathroom. Everything was white marble. What was with this man and marble? I walked over to the shower and turned it on to the correct settings that I wanted and started it up. I took off my pants and boxers and stepped inside the hot shower. I moaned in relief as the hot water ran down my body.

I raked my hand through my thick bangs and grabbed the white soap bar and began washing my body. Once I finished I stepped out the shower and looked around for a towel to wrap around me. I saw the towel rack hanging on the wall and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I stepped out the bathroom and looked around for my suitcase which housed my clothes. I walked over to the double door closet and pulled them open.

Nothing was hanging on the hangers; I glanced down at the bottom and saw my two suitcases. I smiled in relief as I pulled one of the suitcases and towards my bed laying it down on my bed. I opened it up and saw my clothes neatly folded in it. I grabbed a pair of boxers and let the towel fall off my waist and to the ground.

Just as I did that I heard my door open and a familiar angrily say "are you ready yet?"

I looked and saw Luxord standing in my doorway. My eyes widened in surprise as he looked at my body up and down. My face turned a light shade as pink as so did Luxord's. He muttered something as he left my room closing the door after him. I blinked in disbelief and finished up on getting dressed wearing my usual black attire.

I walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I sighed once I finished and walked out the bathroom and left my room. Luxord was leaning against the wall and stood up straight when he saw me.

I folded my arms against my chest and said "this may be your house but next time knock."

Luxord lightly growled in annoyance as I chuckled at how easy it is to make him mad. I asked "so what did you want?"

Luxord glared at me and replied "I'm taking you out to breakfast."

I raised a curious brow at him surprised by his answer.

I asked "why?"

Luxord growled "don't question my demands, I am your king and you will not question my orders." I rolled my eyes at him and as he said "now let's go and I'd advise you to be on your well behaved or there will be consequences." I lightly nodded as I followed him down the hallway.

* * *

Alright how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm happy on where this story is going. In the next chapter we will be seeing some new characters. So just leave a review telling me what you thought of it. So please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Going Out

-Zexion12


End file.
